Behind this Mask
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: May's failing Maths. Well thats just what she needed! With an annoying little bro, a controlling dad, a bit too protective friend and the worlds most arrogant guy all on her back, adding a tutor and a mystery guy is just what she needed! Will love bloom?
1. The kingdom of Funbari

**Me: Hi! This is a new story I'm writing.**

**Drew: Obviously**

**May: Leave her be!**

**Me: Well… whatever. At this point I'm used to his uncalled for comments... its sad****. Anyway… _I don't own Pokemon_… does anyone actually read this?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**  
**Good Girls, Ego Boys and Coffee**

I want to tell you a story. No… this isn't going to be '_Once upon a time'_. And it's not going to be in some far off land. This is real. A real life fairy tale. It's about loyalty, betrayal and love. It's about May and Drew and how they came to be. It's about May failing Math's. Our tale starts here. In Funbari High School. It starts with May. May's a good girl. She's never been kissed. She's never been drunk. She's never- Well you get the idea. It's Thursday and it's the end of school.

"May. Are you OK?" Misty asked, tentatively.

"Sure. I'm just… thinking," May answered answer cheerfully.

"Careful," said a mocking voice from behind her.

'_Today of all days… he had to make me mad,_' I think angrily.

"Let it go, Drew," May said angrily.

Drew Joseph Kingly. He's a rich, stuck-up, egotistical, arrogant snob who seems determined to make May's life hell.

"Whatever. So… you got your Math's test back. What did you get? 40?" he asked, gazing mockingly.

"30," May muttered quietly.

"30! My God, you need a tutor," Drew said.

"Oh… shut up!" May said starting to cry.

"Leave her alone!" said a shy voice from over Drew's shoulder.

"Brendan! Hi!" Misty waved.

"Hey," Brendan answered smiling.

Drew shook his head.

'_I swear he __makes__ his hair do that flippy thing!_' May thought.

"Seriously. You might want to consider the tutor thing…bimbo," Drew said, turning back around.

He walked down the corridor.

"Yeah? Well… you have an attitude problem Jerk!" May yelled after him.

She sighed. She turned to her friends. Misty was giving her a sympathetic look and Brendan was glaring angrily at the disappearing Drew.

"Are you OK?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," May said sadly.

"Grrr! He's such a jerk!!" Misty said angrily.

May laughed. Her friends were taking more offense that she was.

"Yeah… it's a shame his best friend is hot, huh Mist?" May said suggestively.

Misty blushed.

"Not you too! Why does everyone fall for those jerks?" Brendan asked, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Misty said.

"That's not fair Brendan. Ash is… well, nice. He doesn't act like he owns the place. He… just has a jerk-faced best friend," May said.

Misty shot Brendan a look that could kill.

"Guys, it's the end of the day. Let's just go to the Coffee shop and we can just forget about it. 'Kay?" May said.

The other 2 nodded their head.

* * *

20 minutes later, they arrived at Crown Coffee shop. It was a cozy place, with plushy sofas, booths for privacy, stools… basically the ultimate hangout spot. The 3 of the entered at sat at the stools. Ash came out from the kitchen, cleaning a cup.

"Hey guys. Hi Misty. What can I get you?" Ash asked.

"A Cappuccino please," Misty said, smiling.

"A Black Coffee," Brendan said.

"What about you May?" Ash asked.

"Coca Mocha, double," May sighed.

"Double? Yikes! What did he do today?" Ash asked sympathetically.

"The usual," May said.

"I'll talk to him if he want," Ash offered.

"Nah. I'll be fine after my drink," May said, depressed.

"OK. Coming right up," Ash said.

May waited until Ash retreated back into the kitchen.

"Ask him out Misty!" May said.

"No… I'm going to wait a bit," Misty said.

"Why? He's so right for you. And he's cute! I mean, look at-" May began.

"Wah! Girl talk!!" Brendan said covering his ears.

"OK. We'll sop. Drama Queen," Misty said, muttering the last bit under her breath.

Ash returned, carrying 3 cups. He set them down. Misty paid him. Then Brendan paid. May reached into her pocket to bring out her money.

"Forget it May. Someone already paid for you," Ash said.

Brendan shot Ash a dirty look.

"I didn't do it!" Ash said, scared.

"Well… who did?" May asked.

"They said they would prefer to remain anonymous. And that means they don't want to be known… right?" Ash asked Misty.

"Uh-huh!" Misty laughed.

"Well… thank them for me please," May said, drinking her Mocha.

"Will do!" Ash said saluting.

Misty giggled. Ash blushed. It was a routine by now. Brendan shook his head and drank.

"So… how bad are you failing?" Ash asked.

"I got 30 on my test," May said solemnly.

"That's not bad," Ash said.

"30 out of 200," May said.

"Ah. Well… maybe you could ask Miss Green to arrange a tutor," Ash suggested.

"Yeah! I'm going to go home and ask my Dad now! Bye!" May said running out the shop.

"I'd better go with her," Brendan said running after her.

Misty looked at Ash.

"Go," Ash said, smiling.

"Bye Ash! See you tomorrow!" Misty called, running after May.

"I'd better," Ash chuckled.

Misty waved and ran. Ash sighed.

"You got far today," said an emerald hair boy from the booth.

"Leave off Drew," Ash said angrily.

"I'm just saying," Drew said.

"What about you? Why did you want to be anonymous?" Ash asked confused.

"You guilt tripped me. I wouldn't have otherwise. And besides… be honest, would she have drunk it if she knew it was off me? I mean… I suggest a tutor and she blatantly ignores me. _You_ suggest it, and she runs home to get permission," Drew pointed out.

"Well… if you weren't such a jerk to her she would have considered it. And you made her sound her stupid! She's really upset," Ash said.

"Well, that's what she gets for being stupid," Drew said simply, drinking the remaining dregs of his coffee.

"Drew… that's the point. She's not stupid. This is the only lesson she's failing. Cut her some slack," Ash said.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Drew asked.

"Oops! This isn't over. You just wait until I finish my shift," Ash said returning to the counter.

"Sorry. I can't. I have some studying to do," Drew said.

"You're only 16. You can't be a Doctor, just yet," Ash said.

"Still… it doesn't hurt to be prepared."  
And with that Drew left the coffee shop, and back to his apartment to curl up with a good book.

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**May: Wow! Drew, do you really want to be a Doctor?**

**Drew: Umm…yeah?**

**May: That's so cool! Doctors are great!**

**Me: O…K? Anyway… please review. Oh! And Ash is a bit more mature now… and he likes girls.**

**May: He liked _guys_?!!!**

**Drew: (shrugs)**

**Me: I didn't mean like that! Man, Misty's gonna kill me for suggesting that! OK! Bye!!**


	2. The Lonely Prince

**Me: Hola! I'm glad you all liked my last chapter.**

**?: I didn't!**

**Me: Drew, what more do you want?**

**Drew: I said nothing!**

**May: I did. Why am I failing Maths?**

**Me: Because… look it's important you are. Besides… You're an A+ student for everything else.**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: May… it's pretend!**

**Me: Anyway… I don't own Pokemon… would you believe me if I said I did?**

**May: …**

**Drew: …**

**Me: (sigh) I didn't think so.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The Lonely Prince**

Drew entered his 11th floor apartment. He put his key back in his bag and put it behind the door. He was alone. He always was. He never knew his Dad. He died before Drew was even born. His Mom died last year. She had Cancer. Drew heard the sound of raindrops hitting on the window. He sighed. He turned on his electric fire and grabbed the book he was reading last night, '_An Academics Guide to Medical Study'_. He curled up on his armchair and began to read.

This section of the book covers 10 types of Cancer. They are: Cancer (esophagus), Cancer NSF, C- There was a knock on the door. Drew answered it and there stood a wet Ash and a hot Pizza. 

"It's raining!" Ash pointed out.

"I can see that. I have a window," Drew said.

"Hey! I come bearing a peace offering!" Ash said, showing him the Cheese and Tomato Pizza.

Drew let him in. Ash set the Pizza on the table and head over to the armchair Drew was just sitting on. He started to read the book on the armrest. He sighed.

"Drew… you can't keep torturing yourself," Ash said, worried.

"I'm not. It's just where I got up to last night. You on the other hand, are. What did you say to me this morning?" Drew asked, biting into the pizza

"That I think my Chemistry Teacher fancies my Mom," As said, also eating the pizza.

"Then?"

"That I think he might ask her out at tomorrows Parents Evening."

"Then?"

Ash thought for a minute and then blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"Uhhh… that I'd ask Misty out today…" Ash muttered.

"Yeah… how did that go for you?" Drew smirked.

"Umm… well… It's kinda hard for me to ask a girl out when my best friend insults her best friend because he's a got a _huge_ crush on her but he's too stubborn to admit it," Ash said, with a knowing gaze.

Drew started to choke on his pizza.

"I do not, repeat _not_, like May Louise Maple," Drew said angrily.

"Look, I know I'm dense, but I'm not stupid. You like her. That's why you annoy her," Ash said.

"How old are we? People stopped doing that when they were 8," Drew pointed out.

"But you annoyed her when you were 8 too! Plus, today you were angry that she listened to me and not you," Ash pointed out.

"I was angry because she was being stubborn," Drew said defensively.

"And why don't you like Brendan?"

"I don't know!"

"It's because he hangs out with May."

"What have you been doing? Making a list of clues of why I like May? Who does that?" (**A/N Heh… he'd better not check out my site then…**)

"Face the facts! It's cleansing for your soul," Ash said.

"Can we change the subject?" Drew asked, biting his Pizza frustrated.

"Sure… what did you get in that Maths test? 200?" Ash asked.

"Actually… 198. I got a bit distracted near the end," Drew admitted.

"Yeah… it's funny that May is right in front of you…" Ash said.

"Ash. You're my friend… so don't make me hurt you," Drew threatened.

"OK. I'll shut up," Ash agreed.

"Good… because it's not like she's anything special! She's plain and utterly annoying and-" Drew ranted.

"And you obviously can't get her out of your head," Ash smirked.

"I'm just saying… she's nothing special," Drew said.

"Fine. At this point, I'll settle. Drew, you need a girlfriend. Seriously… all work and no play makes Drew… stressed or something," Ash finished lamely.

"Makes Drew a dull boy," Drew corrected.

"See? You're spending your time memorizing sayings that rarely come up in real life! Get a hobby or something! Join a class!" Ash said.

"Fine. I'll start a class!" Drew said.

"Good boy!" Ash said, patting Drew on his head.

Drew glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 8. In an hour… Ash would have to go downstairs to his apartment. And then Drew would be alone again. He was always alone.

* * *

**Me: I changed the chapter title of Chapter 1. I want to have a theme going for the 1****st**** 3 chapters.**

**May: OK.**

**Drew: Why was this chapter so short?**

**Me: Meh.**

**Drew: That's not an answer!**

**Me: So? Please review. Thank you.**


	3. The Plot

**Me: Hey! Thanks for the nice reviews!**

**Drew: I'm just surprised you got any reviews.**

**May: Drew!**

**Me: If you can't play nicely, we'll have to separate you from the others.**

**Drew: Whatever…**

**May: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon**_

**Me: What gave you that idea? Of course I do… I can't even say that with a straight face!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**  
**The Plot**

"So Daddy? Could you arrange a tutor tomorrow?" May pleaded.

"I don't know… I don't like the idea of someone you don't know teaching you Maths. Today Fractions, tomorrow you'll be married to the punk," Norman frowned.

"Daddy! I need to pass Maths to get into a College! You know I want to go to Auburn," May said.

"Hmmm… I'll ask," Norman said.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy! You're the best!" May said, kissing her Dad on the cheek.

May ran upstairs to her room to call Misty and Brendan.

"She'll be calling Brendan," Max said, from behind his laptop.

"Yes. But I know my Butterfly. And she doesn't like Brendan like that," Norman said, trying to convince himself mainly.

"I have no doubt you trust May… but can you trust Brendan. Dad… he's a 16-year-old guy with hormones. Think about it," Max said.

Max closed his laptop and went to his room. Norman frowned. A 16-year-old boy with hormones? He didn't like the sound of that. Not one little bit.

* * *

"He said yes!" May squealed down the phone.

"Yeah!" Misty said.

"What's the big deal? It's just a tutor," Brendan pointed out.

"But my Dad trusts me! And we wants me to go to Auburn!" May said.

"And that's a huge deal!" Misty said.

They were having a 3-way phone call.

"Hey guys… what are the chances I'll get a boyfriend this year?" May asked.

"Ummm… low," Misty said.

"Why? May, you're beautiful and talented and smart and kind and… and why am I still talking? Umm… bye!" Brendan said hastily.

He hung up.

"Hmmm… what was that about?" May asked.

"I have no idea," Misty said.

* * *

Brendan sat on his bed. What was he thinking? Well… that was one way of telling May he loved her. That's right… he was in love with his best friend. Except… he never wanted to be friends. But May was too innocent to understand his moves.

* * *

**Flashback **

A 10-year-old boy with scarlet eyes and snow-white hair was heading over to the other side of the classroom. Straight to a little girl with coffee brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey. What's up babe? I'm Brendan," the boy said.

The girl giggled.

"Hi. I'm May. Not babe, May," May said, returning back to her book.

"You're cute," Brendan said, trying the direct approach.

"Thank you. You have nice hair," May said, returning the compliment.

Brendan sweatdropped. Did she not get what she was doing?

"So… do you want to go out?" Brendan asked, sick of the waiting.

"No thank you. It's a bit cold today," May said.

**End Flashback **

* * *

Well… maybe reflecting back… he wasn't very good at flirting. Brendan frowned. He looked on his bedside table. There, in a heart shaped frame was May. She had an enchanting smile. Brendan remembered that day well. Moments after that picture was taken, May was fighting with Drew. He said something (he couldn't remember) ad May retaliated.

"What does she see him? What does he have that I don't?" Brendan asked aloud.

"What does who have, Hun?" Asked a high-pitched voice from the doorway.

There stood a man with long purple hair. He was wearing a pink tank top.

"Hey Harley," Brendan said.

"What's wrong? Tell your big brother all about it," Harley said, sitting next to him.

Brendan sighed.

"Do you know Drew?" Brendan asked.

"Who doesn't? Is this the rich guy?" Harley asked.

"Yeah… is that it? Is that why May likes him? He has money?" Brendan asked.

"You need to get over that May tramp!" Harley snarled.

It was a common fact it the Birch household that Harley didn't like May. The reason however, remained a mystery.

"Harley… I've been trying for 6 years now. It's safe to say… I'm not getting over her," Brendan said.

"Well fine! But… you need to get closer to her. I mean real close," Harley said.

"Won't that scare her?" Brendan asked, unsure.

"Heavens no! It'll make her realize you're her protector!" Harley said.

"All right!" Brendan said.

Harley left so Brendan could go to sleep. Tomorrow… Brendan would begin to make May his.

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**May: BRENDAN AND HALEY ARE RELATED?!!!**

**Drew: Yeah… I'm scared too!**

**Me: Well… this wasn't in the original plan… but I didn't think anyone picked up on the one-sided Hoennshipping so…**

**May: OK! Please review.**

**Drew: Do you know what? I actually want reviews. So please REVIEW!!!**

**May: (giggle)**

**Me: Awww! So sweet!**


	4. A Parents Evening to remember

**Me: Hi! Well… Chapter 4 is here!**

**May: Yay!!!**

**Me: And… I have a guest who will be doing disclaimers and stuff! Please welcome… Brendan!!!**

**Drew: Oh no…**

**Brendan: Hey! Hi May!**

**May: Hi!**

**Me: Hmm… is May always this oblivious?**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**Brendan: _A Rose for me-A Rose for me does not own Pokemon._**

**Drew: That's it? No sarcastic comment or witty remarks?**

**May: Meh. That was a boring disclaimer. Anyway… Chapter 4**

**

* * *

****A Parent's Evening To Remember**

Drew woke up with a sense of dread in his stomach. He sighed and got out of bed. Today was September 16th and tonight was the 1st Parents Evening of the year. Except… no one would be there for Drew. He got dressed in a black T-Shirt, ripped jeans. He grabbed his bag and went to pick up Ash, so they could to school.

* * *

Ash was running around hectically, trying to find his school bag. Just then his mother, Delilah, walked into their living room, carrying a khaki rucksack.

"Ash, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed.

"Thanks Mom!" Ash grinned.

Just then there was knocking on the door. Delilah answered it and there stood Drew.

"Good morning Drew! Well… Ash isn't ready yet… but come in!" Delilah said happily.

Drew walked in and sat down on the sofa. Ash was making his lunch.

"Ashy? Will Misty be at Parents Evening tonight? I'd love to meet her!" Delilah said.

"Mom! Ix-nay on the arents-pay eeting-may," Ash muttered urgently.

Delilah stuck her hand over her mouth in horror.

"It's OK," Drew said, looking down.

Delilah sat beside Drew and hugged him.

"Drew… do you want me to talk to your teachers tonight?" she asked.

"It's fine!" Drew insisted.

"Just do it Mom! Then you can meet May!" Ash said.

"OK. If you say that again, I will hit Ash," Drew threatened.

Ash shut up.

"Gah! We're gonna be late!" Ash said, looking at the clock on the wall.

Ash and Drew dashed out, bidding farewell to Delilah.

* * *

15 minutes and one car ride later, they were at school. Ash spotted Misty.

"Can we go talk to her?" Ash asked Drew.

"I don't control you. Go ahead," Drew said.

"Umm… I don't… I mean… I've never talked to her by herself," Ash said, blushing.

Drew sighed.

"Come on then," Drew said.

Misty was standing alone, waiting for May and Brendan. She heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Ash and Misty heading over to her.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Hey Mist. What's up?" Ash asked.

"Not much," Misty said.

She turned to Drew.

"May isn't here yet. You can't embarrass her," Misty pointed out.

"I could," Drew said simply.

"But he's not," Ash said.

Just then May came bounding over.

"Hey guys!" May said happily.

"Hi May!" Misty said.

May turned to Ash.

"Thanks for the tutor idea! My Dad is sorting it out tonight!" May said happily.

Ash smirked to Drew and then said:

"It wasn't my idea, was it Drew?" Ash asked suggestively.

Drew remained unfazed. The bell rang, signaling registration. Drew and Ash left. May and Misty looked desperately at the front gates.

"Where is he?" May asked.

Just then they heard a voice shout.

"WAIT!!! I'M COMING!!! DON'T LEAVE ME MAY!!!" Brendan yelled.

He caught up to them panting.

"Hi…" he said, out of breathe.

The girls laughed and they walked in to school.

* * *

It was last lesson, Math (AN Umm… I know I say Maths… but it's what me call it in my school… so OK). Everyone was anticipating the clock striking 3 so they could escape the shackles that was the education system.

"OK class. As you know, tonight is Parents Evening. All parents are expected to speak to your Math, English, your 3 science teachers and your homeroom teacher. So I expect to see you all with your parents tonight," Miss Tundra said.

The bell echoed through the deserted halls. There was a sudden rush to get out of the stuffy classroom.

"Drew, could I have a word please?" Miss Tundra asked.

The rest of the class left, leaving Drew and Miss Tundra.

"Yes Miss Tundra?" Drew asked.

"I was wondering if anyone was coming tonight?" Miss Tundra asked.

"Yes Miss. Ash Ketchum's mother," Drew said.

"Alright then. Goodbye Drew," Miss Tundra said, dismissing him.

Drew left the classroom and went to the Coffee Shop.

* * *

At 7 the halls of the school were filled with students and there parents. Since Ash and drew had the same teachers anyway, Delilah still only had to make 6 trips.

"So… who do I see first?" Delilah asked.

"Anyone," Ash said.

Drew was smirking at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, suspiciously.

"Isn't that Misty over there?" Drew asked.

Delilah looked and saw Misty. She went over to talk to her and her sisters.

"Hello. You must be Misty," Delilah said to Misty.

"Ummm… yes," Misty said cautiously.

"Oops! Where are my manners? I'm Ashy's Mom," Delilah said.

"Mom!" Ash said.

"Like, oh my god! Is this, like, that Ash guy you've had a crush on for, like, ever?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy!" Misty said, blushing.

"Aww! That's so cute! Ash has had a crush on Misty since kindergarten!" Delilah revealed.

"Mom!" Ash said, blushing also.

Drew chuckled quietly. He hadn't expected this to happen. Ash shot him a desperate look. Drew sighed.

"Mrs. Ketchum… we should be going," Drew pointed out.

"Oh! It was a pleasure meeting you Misty," Delilah said.

Ash shot Misty an apologetic look. Misty nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Mr. Maple, May is a very able student. In fact, I think she could possibly be in the top 2 students in the class. However, she seems to have her head in clouds. I have read her stories and I think she is talented. However, there is a time for stories and Math Class isn't one of them," Miss Tundra said.

May sunk in her seat. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Miss Tundra… is there anyway we could arrange a tutor?" Norman asked.

Miss Tundra considered this for a moment.

"Well… yes. How about May meets with my top student everyday after school?" Miss Tundra asked.

"She is available… except on Mondays."  
"Well, I'll arrange it. You tutor will come to your house next Tuesday."

May thanked the teacher and left. She turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Hi May," said an arrogant voice.

"Drew!" May said shocked.

Norman came around the corner to see his daughter on the floor with a boy.

"May Louise Maple! Who is this?" Norman demanded.

"This is Drew," May said.

"Hmmm… May your too young for a boyfriend!!" Norman said.

"Daddy!" May squeaked, blushing crimson.

Just then Delilah came to join the… uhh… party.

"Oh! Is this your girlfriend Drew?" Delilah asked.

"No!" Drew said, embarrassed.

This was an awkward silence. Norman glared at Drew. Delilah smiled at May. May and Drew… just hung their heads.

"Ummm… we should go," Drew said to Delilah.

"OK. Isn't young love sweet?" Delilah asked no one.

Drew dragged her into Miss Tundra room.

"Hello. Well, first I heard you wanted to join a club. Well… Miss Parker runs Debutante classes on Mondays and she needs another boy," Miss Tundra said.

"OK," Drew said.

"Good. Well… Drew is my top student. Sometimes I feel I learn more from him then he does from me. And… I think I found someone who dedicate from his intelligence," Miss Tundra said.

"OK. Who?" Drew asked.

"May Maple," Miss Tundra said smiling.

"That's perfect! Isn't that your girlfriend?" Delilah asked.

Before Drew had a chance to object Miss Tundra interrupted.

"Perfect! Be at her house after school on Monday."

* * *

**Me: See?**

**May: Oh! I get it!**

**Brendan: Why couldn't I be May's tutor?**

**Me: Because I have a strict no Hoennshipping policy.**

**Drew: Besides… she needs someone smarter than May.**

**Brendan: That's it! Let's have a Pokemon battle!**

**Me: Yay! The winner gets a kiss from May!**

**May: Huh?**

**Drew: Whatever!**

**Brendan: YES!!! Mudkip, I choose you!**

**Drew: Go Roselia!**

**Me: Ready! Go!**

**Brendan: Use Water Gun!**

**Drew: Dodge and use razor leaf**

**(Water Gun misses and Razor leaf hits)**

**May: Yay! Go Drew!**

**Me: So… you want to kiss Drew?**

**May: Well… uhh… shouldn't we be watching?**

**Brendan: Mudkip! Use Mud Shot!**

**(Mud Shot hits)**

**Drew: Roselia! Petal Dance and follow up with Magic Leaf!**

**(Mudkip gets hit by both attacks and faints)**

**Me: And the winner is… DREW!!!**

**May: Yay!!**

**(May kisses Drew on the cheek)**

**Drew: Whatever (blushes) anyway… REVIEW!!!!**

**Brendan: (sniff)**


	5. Debutante Drew

**Me: I have a very important notice here.**

**May: Oh no! You're going to cancel this fic!**

**Me: No! You see:**

**If you are not a member of But you want to know when I update my stories… leave you email address and I'll email you.**

**Brendan: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_

**May: …**

**Drew: …**

**Me: …**

**Drew: That's it! You're fired! And it's a good thing Rose doesn't own Pokemon, or she'd hire a loser like you!  
May: Yay!**

**Me: Aah! Sweet mean and sarcastic comments.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**  
**Debutante Drew**

Drew wished he hadn't agreed to tutor May. She was going to flip when she found out. And he really wished he hadn't agreed to join the Debutante class. He was basically going to have to be called Master something, wear a tuxedo and mask and be a gentleman. He had done research over the weekend. It was now Monday again and his class was 6. It was 4 and he was in the Coffee shop.

"I can't believe you're tutoring May!" Ash chuckled.

"Do you think I can?" Drew sighed.

The door flew open and Misty entered.

"Hey Misty. Are you by yourself?" Ash asked.

"Yup. May's doing her Monday thing and Brendan is helping his brother move boxes," Misty said.

"Well… I've got to go do _my_ Monday thing. I'll just leave you two by yourself. Later," Drew said, leaving.

He smirked as he head home. He just knew that Misty, Ash or Misty and Ash were silently thanking him.

* * *

May bound into the kitchen. She was wearing a purple dress that came off her shoulders. It had a bell shaped bottom. She was wearing elbow high lilac gloves. Over her face was a mask, shaped like a butterfly.

"Milady," Norman said, fake bowing.

May giggled.

"I'm so excited! Miss Parker said she had a partner for me!" May said happily.

"I don't want you dancing with boys May," Norman said sternly.

"Daddy… he won't know who I am. That's the point of the mask," May said pointing to her mask.

"Fine but you do not under any circumstances date these boys," Norman said.

"Fair enough," May said.

She tied her hair up in a bun. It was 5:30.

* * *

At 5:55 May's father had dropped her off at the hall where the lessons took place. It looked like a ballroom. Miss Parker was there already.

"Good Evening," May said, curtsying.

"Good Evening. I am glad you came early. This is your new partner," Miss Parker said.

There stood a boy May's age. He was a bit taller than May and he was wearing a black tux and a white mask.

"Pleased to meet you," May said curtsying once more.

The boy tilted his head.

"This is the part where you be a gentleman. You bow, introduce yourself, compliment me or something," May whispered.

The boy bowed.

"Forgive my rudeness. Your beauty captivated me. My name is Master Rose," he said.

"Nice recovery," May giggled.

"Yeah, I thought so," he laughed.

"My name is Lady Butterfly," May said.

More students arrived. There were 7 girls and 7 boys in the class, plus May and Master Rose.

"All right class. Today we shall be learning the dance of elegance," Miss Parker said, rather dramatically.

"The Macarena?" called out one of the boys.

The class giggled.

"No, Master Soccer. The waltz. So, stand with your partners on the dancer floor," Miss Parker ordered.

The class filed onto the dance floor.

"Now, Gentlemen put your arms around your lady's waist and lady's put your arms around his neck.

May did as she was instructed. The music started. The couples danced around the room.

"So… why are you here?" May asked.

"To be honest… I promised my friend I would do some sort of after school thing so… here I am," Master Rose replied.

May giggled. He was cocky but funny and… she felt like she knew him.

* * *

Drew was dancing. He had taken dance classes when he was younger and the waltz was a specialty of his. His partner was no stranger to this dance either.

"You're pretty good at this," she said in her melodic voice.

"I dabble," he replied.

Drew felt weird. This wasn't something he normally did. And what was with all this… poshness?

"It's a bit weird, isn't it? All this etiquette and stuff," she said, as if she was a mind reader.

"Yeah… well it's a change," he said.

"Yeah… it's great to get away from school and certain people who make my life hell," she said angrily.

"You sound mad. What's wrong?" Drew asked.

"Just some arrogant, egotistical jerk that wants me to snap," she said.

"Well… maybe that means he likes you, Butterfly," Drew said.

"Yeah… and maybe my brother will grow up one day," Lady Butterfly said.

The dance ended.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! OK. Now for casual conversations," Miss Parker announced.

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"She means take a break," Lady Butterfly said.

They walked over to the seats.

"So… why do you think he doesn't like you?" Drew asked.

"Well… he teases me constantly and he's always really mean," Butterfly pouted.

"Well… aren't guys supposed to make fun of girls they like?" Drew said, remembering his conversation with Ash.

"Aren't they supposed to stop that when they're 8?" she countered.

Drew shrugged. He didn't know why he was defending this guy… but he felt he should.

"Hey… do you think we know each other?" Butterfly asked.

Drew stared at her for a moment. Her Mask covered most her face. Everything, in fact, except her eyes and lips. His eyes kept being drawn to her lips. He didn't normally look at a girl so intently… but he felt as though he knew her… but not really.

"I doubt it Butterfly," he said finally.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Drew: So… I'm trying to persuade May I like her, even though I don't?**

**Me: Something like that… I think…**

**May: Drew! You were such a gentleman!**

**Drew: Heh… I have my moments**

**Brendan: (evil glare) I think he's a show off.**

**Me: I think you're kidding yourself thinking May will like you, when she can have Drew.**

**May: Uhhh… Please REVIEW!! This is probably a weird chapter… so whatever! BYE!**


	6. My Enemy, My Teacher

**Me: Hello**

**May: Greetings**

**Drew: What's with the faces?**

**May: What faces?**

**Drew: The guilty ones**

**Me: Well…**

**May: Don't even**

**Brendan: A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon… or… umm… it would suck?**

**Drew: Seriously… you're fired. SECURITY!!**

**Brendan: What? NO!!! Wait for me May!!!**

**May: No**

**Me: YAY!!! Anyway… chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
My Enemy, My Teacher**

It was the last lesson on Tuesday. It was a free period and Ash and Drew were discussing Drew's new hobby.

"So… Master Rose, huh?" Ash snickered.

Drew glared at Ash angrily.

"This is your fault" Drew said.

"Yeah… sorry. But at least you met that cute girl," Ash pointed out.

"Cute? She was wearing a mask! I probably don't know her," Drew pointed.

"Well… still… at least you have May." Ash laughed.

"I despise you," Drew said.

Ash clutched his heart.

"Ouch. Words hurt Drew," Ash said.

"Uh-huh," Drew said rolling his eyes.

The bell rang and people began to leave.

"So… are you coming to the coffee shop? I'm not working," Ash asked.

"I can't. I'm tutoring Funbari's most desperate," Drew said.

"Oh. I assume you mean May. Do you need help?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Drew said.

Ash left. Drew followed him.

* * *

At May's house May was a bit nervous. She might not even know who her tutor was. What if she was mean? What if she didn't like May? It was a good thing Misty was there to support her…

"Calm down, you baby," Misty huffed.

…Misty Style.

"What's wrong with you? My Ash senses are tingling," May said, smiling.

"Well… Daisy totally embarrassed me in front of him and his Mom," Misty admitted.

"Oh! Poor lamb," May said sympathetically.

"Yeah… and now I can't even go to the Coffee Shop because he'll be there," Misty whined.

"Well… I guess you could stay and protect me from my potentially evil tutor," May suggested.

"I bet you'd rather have Master Rose protect you," Misty said.

May blushed slightly.

"What was it you said? Oh yeah! He had the most gorgeous eyes and when he held you while you danced he was gentle," Misty recited, grinning.

"Uhhh… well…" May stuttered.

Misty hugged her excitedly.

"Aww! My little May has her 1st crush!" she squealed.

"Misty! That's not true! And besides… don't let my Dad hear! He'll ground me for life!" May said.

Misty did a 'zip the lips, lock them and throw away the key' action and winked.

"Your secret is safe with me," Misty grinned.

There was a knock on the door. May went to answer it and came face-to-face with…

"Drew!" May said in surprise.

"I'm your new tutor," Drew said simply.

And at that moment, May's world came crashing down.

* * *

May had come to accept that Drew would be teaching her. She had also come to accept that her best friend had ditched her to go to the Coffee Shop with Ash. What she couldn't accept is that X+10-11.

"Why though?" May said, thoroughly frustrated.

"Because it is! Just work it out!" Drew said, annoyed.

May sighed. She wanted to do this… but it was so hard. The problem was simple and she knew it… but it was hard with Drew breathing down her neck.

"OK. Since when you have a positive plus a positive the answer increases. But since the answer is less than the number I'm adding… that means that X is a negative number," May said.

"Yeah," Drew said, smiling slightly.

"So… establishing that… I can change the problem to –11+10X. So… -11+10-1 and that means that X is –1," May said happily.

"Well done Einstein," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

May glared at him angrily.

"Look, it's not my fault! I understand it, but it's hard when I have someone breathing down my neck!" May half-yelled.

"Well, if you want to fail then tell me to go," Drew said.

May glared angrily at Drew, her fists clenched.

"I thought so," Drew smirked.

May turned back to her textbooks. After some time she looked up and asked:

"Why didn't you say no to tutoring me?"

Drew looked at her for a moment and said:

"Well… Miss Tundra thought you were my girlfriend and she didn't give me time to correct her so… here I am, about ready to kill myself," Drew said.

"I'll help you," May laughed.

"You know… Ash has been trying to persuade me for years you're a sweet, innocent girl… but you just ruined that image in less than 5 seconds… well done," Drew said sarcastically.

"Can we just do Math? I think I can solve this problem," she said.

She pointed to question 10, rated 5 stars on the hard scale.

"Doubt it… but go ahead," Drew said.

She wrote the question out in her notebook and began to solve it:

15X-49X+23

9X+6X-49X+23

6X-423

6X-427-4

6X27

X4.5

She grinned triumphantly at Drew.

"Ha! I did it! Is it right?" she asked.

"Surprisingly… yes," Drew said.

She smiled and punched her fist in the air.

"All right," she giggled.

Drew stopped. That giggle…it was so familiar…

"Ummm… Earth to Drew. Come in Drew… Houston, we've lost Drew, I'm going to need back-up," May joked.

Drew woke up from his trance-like state.

"What happened there Drew?" May asked.

"I zoned out. So? People do that all the time. You especially," Drew pointed out smirking.

"Grrr! You've been here an hour! Just go! My Mom will be home soon," May said.

Drew shrugged and gathered up his stuff.

"Later Princess," Drew smirked.

He left closing the door behind him. May sighed. This was great. Her worst enemy was her teacher, her best friend was getting a boyfriend, her 1st crush wears a mask, her head was spinning with all this Math knowledge… and she had major writers block. She began to hit her head off the table, hoping to sort out her problems. The writer's block… she needed inspiration. She remembered what her English teacher had told her: write what you know.

'Well… what I know is my life is too confusing,' May thought bitterly.

That's when it dawned upon her. Her life… could be her story.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Drew: So… May is smart**

**Me: Yes**

**May: Ha!**

**Drew: And… what was with all those Math problems?**

**Me: Well… I thought I could also help readers by helping them learn!**

**May: Hmmm… I'd rather have cash**

**Drew: True.**

**Brendan: REVIEW!!!**

**Drew: Hey! That's my line**

**May: Boys! Calm down! What are you two even fighting about?**

**Drew: (blink)**

**Brendan: (blink)**

**Me: (blink) May… maybe you should read my one shots… that'll explain Drew… and Brendan is the same.**

**May: Oh! OK. BYE!**

**Drew: …I hate you**

**Me: If you hate me… I love you too. It's not my fault I'm perfect.**

**Brendan: Ummm… see ya!**


	7. The Hardship of Misty

**Me: Hi!**

**Drew: …Where's May?**

**Me: Why do want to know? Do you love her?**

**Drew: Can't a guy worry about his friend without- Wait… are you hyper?**

**Me: Hee… Coke Zero**

**Drew: Oh… So where is she?**

**May: She's reading.**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: My one shots**

**Drew: O-O**

**Me: Hee… DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Drew: _A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon_… If she did… I can't even say it.**

**Me: Anyway... this is a story... in a story. This is May's story. And Misty's… So… CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**The Hardship of Misty**

_My name is Maria. I'm 16 and I go to Evolution High School. I'm like other girls. I have a best friend, Ariel, and a best guy friend, Brian. I have a Mom, a Dad and an annoying little brother. See? I'm completely normal!_

"_Hey Genius." A sneering voice says._

_So why am I the one being bullied. That's Drake. He's rich and a total snob._

"_Please be civil," says a voice of reason from behind Drake._

_That's Alex, Drake best friend. Ariel has a HUGE crush on him._

* * *

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Misty yelled.

It was lunch and May was showing Brendan and Misty her new story… or what she had of it.

"Misty! Shhh! It is so true! Anyway… do you like it?" May asked.

"Yeah… but you need to describe more," Brendan said.

"Cool. What about you Misty?" May asked.

"Well… are you including everything? Including Master Rose?" Misty asked slyly.

"Who?" Brendan demanded.

"Oops! You weren't here yesterday! Well… he's this guy… well my partner… at Miss Parker's class and…" May lead off blushing.

"And May bud has a crush on him!!" Misty finished, grinning widely.

Brendan scowled.

"Whatever," he said coldly.

Misty glared and May looked hurt.

"Well… yes, he is. And if you don't like that, then I won't show you anymore," May said, angrily.

And with that May and Misty left to leave Brendan to mentally beat himself up.

* * *

"_So… what did you get on the Science test?" Alex asks._

"_Probably 40," Drake smirks._

"_30," I mutter._

_This has to be my single most humiliating moment._

* * *

"May! You're not failing Science too, are you?" Misty asked exasperatingly.

"No! Just Math!" May said.

It was the end of school and they were heading home.

"Well… I like where this is going and I can't wait for Rose boy to make an appearance," Misty said, smiling knowingly.

"Heh… I hope my Dad doesn't read this," May said.

"He always does… just bluff your way out," Misty said.

"Easy for you to say… you haven't got a Dad with built-in lie detector!" May said.

Misty sighed.

"At the moment… I'm not sure I even have a Dad," Misty admitted.

May stopped in her tracks.

"Oh Mist… I'm sorry," May said softly.

"It's OK. I mean… at least I know my Dad is fighting for his country. And if he dies… he dies with honor," Misty said.

May hugged Misty.

"Oh… how about I treat you to a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin," May offered.

"Ummm… don't you have a date with Drew?" Misty laughed.

May's eyes widened.

"EWWW!!!" May gagged.

Misty laughed.

"Yuck! Anyway… I'm sure what I was going to learn today, I can learn tomorrow," May said dismissively.

Misty laughed and they walked, arms linked to Crown Coffee Shop.

* * *

Drew was having a quick coffee before he had to go and teach May.

"So… is she smart?" Ash asked.

"Who?" Drew asked.

"May."

"Meh."

"I'll take that as… she is, but you won't admit it," Ash smirked.

"Sure," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

Just then the door opened. May and Misty walked in.

"Hey guys," Ash greeted.

"Hi! Oh… ummm… I'm busy tonight. Sorry Drew," May said.

Drew rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's not my future that's going down the drain," Drew said.

He got up and left. May sighed.

"Go," Misty said.

And May ran after him.

"Hey Misty," Ash grinned.

"Hi," Misty said, half-heartedly.

"Are you OK? You seem down," Ash said concerned.

"It's nothing," Misty said.

"Don't lie to me Mist. I know when something is up," Ash said.

Misty sat down on the stool in front of Ash.

"Can I have a Cappuccino please?" Misty asked, handing him 5PokeCoins (**AN:** **Think of it as a currency. Like Pounds or Dollars**)

"Forget it Mist. It's on the house," Ash said, handing her the money back.

He went into the kitchen and returned moments later with a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin.

"Here. So… are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head.

"OK… well… I'm going to be here if you want to talk," Ash said.

Misty nodded. She sighed into her drink. She inhaled the earthy scent of the coffee beans inside. She looked at the calendar on the wall and her began to fill with tears. Tears streamed down her face and in to her cup.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Misty asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Uhh… Wednesday," Ash said.

"It's September 21st," she said.

Her tears began to stream faster.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Everyone asks that. I don't get it. Nothing is wrong… it's just my heart hurts," she said.

"Misty… what's so special about today?" Ash asked.

Misty took a deep, shaky breath.

"8 years ago today… my… my mom died," Misty said.

"Oh," was all Ash could say.

"And every year, my dad would take me and my sisters to her grave in Grayton," Misty said.

Ash nodded.

"But… this year… my Dad is in the war. And… I don't even know if he's alive," Misty said.

Her tears were hot and they hit Ash's hand. He didn't move; he only put his other hand on her shoulder.

"Mist… I know what it feels like to lose a parent. And… the only thing you can do is… be strong."

"I don't want to be!" Misty cried.

"…It's hard… but… you have 3 sisters to look after you, 2 great friends. And me. I'm always here with a hot cup of Coffee," Ash said smiling.

Misty sniffed and hugged Ash. Ash blushed and hugged her back. Sometimes… when you lose sight of what's important… you lose ho you are. The future is important… so don't live in the past. Right now… is a gift… that's why it's called the present. But… don't forget who you really are. It's Ok to cry now and again. It's human nature. Don't forget… behind this mask… you're human.

* * *

**Me: DONE!!! YAY!!!**

**Drew: Ummm… you made Misty cry…**

**May: (sniff) Poor Misty…**

**Brendan: It's OK May…**

**Drew: (glares)**

**Me: So… how were my one shots?**

**May: (blush) They were… sweet… BYE! (May rushes off)**

**Drew: (blush)**

**Brendan: (glares)**

**Me: (grins) REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. The Day before the Dance and Realization

**Me: Hey there!**

**May: Hi hi!**

**Drew: …**

**Me: What's wrong with you?**

**Drew: My head hurts (smirks)**

**Me: Grrr!**

**May: What?**

**Me: Well… I get migraines when I write… so when I write these my head hurts. And people want me to update so then my headache gets worse and worse**

**May: Well… don't write!**

**Izzy: She can't do that!**

**Me: Meh… so… could you reviewers please bare with me? I don't own Pokemon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**  
**The Day Before And Realizations**

Time passes quickly. October approaches on the horizon. Drew had gotten to know everyone in his Debutante class. There was Master Soccer, who was dating Lady Angel. And there was Lady Lion, who liked Master Yo-yo but he was dating Lady Yellow so Lady Lion was stuck with Master Fudge. And he got to know Lady Butterfly.

She was sweet. That was certain. And (from what he could see) she was very pretty. But he learned that she wrote stories and she wanted to go to College. And they talked about some jerk at her school her continuously insulted her. Plus… she was smart. And apparently she could dance!

"So… how are things with… Mr Arrogant big-headed jerk?" Drew asked.

"Oh… you know," Lady Butterfly answered.

"No. I don't. That's why I asked."

She shook her head.

"I don't know… and I don't think he knows."

"Knows what?"

"How much he hurts me."

Drew's hand curled into a fist. This… jerk was hurting her. What kind of idiot doesn't know he's hurting someone?

"So anyway… I'll see you at the Halloween Dance tomorrow. All the Debutante schools will be there," Butterfly said smiling.

Drew handed her a pure red rose.

"Of course… I wouldn't miss a chance to see you," Drew said smiling. He left with his hands in his pockets. Yeah… maybe Ash was right. Maybe… he did like her. A lot. Maybe… because she was so familiar.

* * *

**Me: OK!! Super quick but I wanted you to know… DREW LIKES HER!! SO… REVIEW!!!**


	9. Moonlit Kiss

**Me: In all honesty, was planning on updating Making The Grade… but this story needs some TLC**

**May: I know! Last chapter sucked! But I enjoyed Drew insulting himself!**

**Drew: …In my defense I am what I am and you can't change me**

**Me: Awww! May wouldn't change you at all!!**

**May: Hey! (Blush)**

**Drew: Do your own disclaimer**

**Me: (Sigh) I thought that people would've figured out I don't own Pokemon. But I digress. So… I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Moonlit Kiss**

"Misty… I'm scared," May said.

She lay down on her bed. Misty came and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, deeply worried.

"Well… I know I said I would show him my face but… what if he doesn't like me?" May asked.

"Look… if he doesn't then Rose boy needs his head examined! You're sweet, you're kind, you're smart, and you're pretty… and full of child-like wonder!" Misty said.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"Look… don't make me quote Shakespeare! But it sounds like he likes you! And if he likes you with a mask on… then he'll like you with it off."

"Hmmm…"

"I promise you. He'll like you and you'll like him," Misty promised.

* * *

"I know I know her," Ash said, frustrated.

"How can you be sure?" Drew asked, sipping his coffee.

"She sounds familiar! Go through her again!"

"As grotesque as that sounded alright. She… likes to write."

"Uh-huh."

"She wants to got to college."

"Uh-huh."

"She has 2 best friends."

"Uh-huh."

"She likes coffee."

"Uh-huh."

"There's this guy who is always mean to her."

"And that this point she's on the tip of my tongue!" Ash said.

Just then, May and Misty walked through the door.

"Drew… You can't come over tonight," May said.

"Awww! And that was going to be the highlight of my night," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're so… ugh!" May growled.

"Now, now May. Use your big words," Drew smirked.

"Grrr! At lest I have something to look forward to tonight," she said to herself.

"Please! Like you have a social life. Besides… everyone knows I'm your only reason for living!" Drew smirked.

May stormed off. Drew turned to Ash who was muttering:

"I know it's right in front of me!"

* * *

May looked at her gown. It was red and gold. They were her favorite colors. They always reminded her of Christmas.

"May!!! It's time to go!" Norman called up.

May ran down the stairs.

* * *

Drew stood outside the banquet hall. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. He… was going to ask Butterfly if she wanted to meet outside of the lessons.

'_Relax. She's just a girl and it's just a question_,' he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and entered. He surveyed the hall. Everyone was there. Even a bunch of kids he didn't know.

"Rose!"

He turned around to see Butterfly running towards him.

"I don't think I thought my name through," he said.

Butterfly giggled. Her adorable giggle.

"Would you like to dance?" Drew asked.

Butterfly nodded.

* * *

The grand clock struck 9. Half an hour remained of the ball. Drew needed to ask her and soon.

"Would you… like to accompany to the garden?" he finished lamely.

"Sure! I mean… that would be most enjoyable," she said, smiling.

The garden was beautiful. It seemed to glow with a midnight blue aura and the colossal silver moon made the roses shine.

"Wow!" Butterfly breathed.

Drew took a deep breath.

"Rose… I like you," Butterfly said.

"You do?"

"Yeah… and I want to get to know you," she said.

Drew blushed slightly. It was a good thing it was hidden by the mask.

"I want to get to know you too."

Butterfly smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Just then…

"May!!!"

Butterfly spun around.

"Dad!"

Drew turned too, to see an angry looking Norman.

"He's your Dad?" Drew asked.

"Yeah."

"May Maple! I will not have you kissing boys! You're coming home now! And you,' he said, turning to Drew, 'I'm watching you."

May whispered sorry as she followed her Dad. Drew touched his lips, completely shocked... and somehow... happy.

* * *

Drew knocked on the door of Ash's apartment. Ash answered.

"Hey! How was it?" Ash asked.

"It was… incredible."

"Did you ask her?"

"No…"

"Drew!"

"Ash! Just listen! Butterfly…"

"Is married?"

Drew shook his head.

"No! She's… May! OK? I like May!!"

* * *

**Me: DUN-DUN-DUUN!!!!**

**Drew: Wow! We didn't see that coming (rolls eyes)**

**May: … I doubt I'd kiss him**

**Me: You're someone else in that mask May. Anyway… this was quick update! REVIEW!!!**


	10. My Butterfly, My Student

**Me: So… basically everyone else knew I wrote this story but me.**

**May: How can you even do that? How did you forget you wrote this?**

**Me: I'm not sure! I just did. I have an annoying habit of forgetting really important stuff!**

**Drew: And it's a cruel cliff-hanger.**

**Me: I know I- wait… you actually read this one?**

**Drew: May kissed me and I've now realized that she's the girl I fell for. It's… appealing in a TV special kind of way.**

**Me: …AWW!! THAT IS THE NICEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!!!**

**Drew: Right… A **_**Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon.**_

**Me: Nope! But that's OK, because I would probably forget I made it! Chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****My Butterfly, My Enemy**

Drew swirled his Hot Chocolate. It seemed Ash was bringing his work home with him.

"OK… so let me get this straight. First she kissed you, and then her Dad found her. And… it was May's Dad?"

"Yes. I would recognise that '_touch-her-and-I'll-kill-you_' glare anywhere. And he called her May…"

Ash nodded.

"I'm sorry… why is this situation a bad thing? Now you know who she is, where she lives and… everything else you were wondering about her! I think this is a good development."

Drew shook his head.

"OK. It became apparent tonight that May likes Master Rose, regardless of his girly name. That worked out fine. Except May doesn't like Drew-me and I don't like May."

Ash pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah… I think I just burst a blood vessel."

Drew laughed and swirled his drink again. He groaned as realization sunk in.

"No… I guess this means I'm the arrogant jerk that bullies her. Am I really a bully?"

"No! Well… no. You're just… a bit condescending and really patronizing. You're most definitely arrogant and I have to admit you're a bit harsh and ruthless when you're in one of your moods… but you're not a bully. You simply try to show May you care by constantly criticizing her in an attempt to make her better herself. It's quite sweet actually."

Drew smiled. His friend's vocabulary was improving vastly.

"You've been pretending to be dumb for Misty haven't you?"

"No, I- …You think I'm stupid?"

"No. You're not stupid Ash. No one is stupid. Everyone is smart in their own way. Some are academics, whilst some are socialists. Whether it's our ability to read and write, or to paint and sing, or even to make someone smile on their darkest day is proof that we're smart."

Ash drank his Coffee slowly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"And this is the guy who's a bully. And for your information Master Rose, I've got an English tutor to help get my grades up. I'm getting straight Bs now."

"And this is the guy who's stupid. If you wanted tutoring, I would have tutored you."

"You're tutoring May. So… what are you going to do?"

Drew sighed. He had absolutely no idea.

* * *

"So… was he a good kisser?" Misty asked.

"He… didn't kiss me back. And it hardly classified as a proper kiss. What if I blew it Mist? What if he never wants to talk to me again?"

"What if he does want to? May, the world is full of what ifs. If you worry about what might happen, then you'll never really care about right now. Right now you were brave and you kissed him and I am so proud of you. The worst-case scenario is that you'll need to find a new partner."

May lay down on her cream bed.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You won a bet with an angel. Speaking of angels… maybe I should try kissing Ash. See how that works for me!"

* * *

Morning rolled on and Drew hadn't slept a wink. He had sat up half the night processing what happened, and the other half trying to devise a course of action. And a plan he had devised! He'd even made a presentation for Ash, since no doubt he'd need explaining to. So at 10 am when Ash came up, Drew was ready.

"Ash, I've got it!" Drew grinned.

Ash began to laugh abruptly. Drew frowned.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen '_The Nightmare before Christmas_'?"

"No."

"Well, there's this one scene where Jack is really confused about Christmas, so he's up in his room alone trying crazy experiments. And I just have this insane image of you pacing and singing like he was!"

Drew looked at the clock.

"You just wasted 3 minutes of precious time."

"Wow. This must be a good plan. And I'm guessing you stayed up all night for it, since you're all snappy with me. Come on then."

Drew directed Ash's attention to the various boards.

"I assume that you understand the situation?"

"I do... well Mom had to explain it to me again, but I got it!"

Drew chuckled and continued.

"Well, as Master Rose I can put in good words for her bully and men in general."

"The bully being…?"

"Me. As May's tutor, I can be… nice I guess."

"Understood."

"Also as Rose, I can find information out which may be valuable."

"Such as…?"

"I don't know! Stuff like… her favourite colour or animal… or author… stuff!"

Ash laughed. Clearly Drew was getting frustrated.

"OK. I get it. By the way… nice picture of May!"

Drew turned to his stick person and sighed.

"I'm not an artist!"

* * *

It was Monday and May was confused. All day Drew had been… nice! He hadn't laughed when she had fallen over (although the rest of the English class had), he'd smiled at her and… he'd just been sweet! And it scared her! But that fear she felt was nothing to how scared she was now… as she stood outside the Debutante class. She took a deep breath and walked in. She scanned the room and saw Master Rose, talking to Master Yo-Yo. She slowly walked over.

"Umm… hi Rose."

Master Rose turned and smiled.

"Hey Butterfly."

"S-so ummm… about Friday… I… well I…"

"Don't bother! It's stupid thing to be embarrassed about! My Mom did stuff like that all the time!"

Master Yo-Yo shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… but what do you think of Katy Perry Butterfly? Because Rosie here thinks she isn't that talented and I think she is!"

Master Rose sighed.

"My name is getting more girly every day," he said.

May giggled.

"I would have to say… I agree with Rosie. I don't really listen to Katy Perry though."

"Really? Who do you like?" Rose asked.

"W-well… my Dad got me in to bands like Nirvana… and I like Rascal Flatts too. I'm a musical person."

Drew had hunted through his music collection and smiled. As it happened… he liked Nirvana too. His favourite album was most definitely 'In Utero'. Suddenly he couldn't wait for tomorrow. Let's see how May reacted to her and Drew sharing a common interest.

* * *

**Me: May liking Nirvana… I don't know where it came from**

**Drew: I kind of think it suits her.**

**May: Really?**

**Drew: Yeah…**

**Me: Yay! Oh…and my computer caught yet another virus. So I'm updating quite a few stories. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


End file.
